


home

by ChaddicusIX



Series: haircuts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaddicusIX/pseuds/ChaddicusIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses her fingers gently, and Natasha still seems to startle at how gentle Maria is at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	home

**Author's Note:**

> This is so. short. but I couldn't drag it out further? so uh. have a drabble? I guess?
> 
> Sequel to "why we came", and probably doesn't have enough context to make much sense without that, so.
> 
> Usual disclaimers, I own nothing and make no money.

Maria only realizes how much she’s gotten used to Natasha being in her apartment when she’s in the middle of cutting her hair and doesn’t startle at the unexpected voice behind her.

“You need any help?” Natasha’s asking, and Maria sighs and nods, turning and handing over the scissors. The first haircut hadn’t seemed this difficult; as it is, she can’t manage to see the back of her head well enough to be sure of what she’s doing. 

Natasha takes Maria’s head in her hands and gently tilts it forward, and then she begins cutting, the soft snips of the scissors interspersed with directions to look to this side or tilt her head that way.

It’s funny that this is what makes Maria realize how much Natasha’s wormed her way into her life, she thinks; she’s handed the Black Widow something sharp, and she’s tilting her head back for her when she asks it without thought.

When Maria hears the scissors click on the counter beside her, she starts to turn, but Natasha’s running her hands through her hair before she can turn, and she just reaches up to grab her hand instead, lacing their fingers together. She brings Natasha’s hand to her lips and kisses her fingers gently, and Natasha still seems to startle at how gentle Maria is at times, letting out a soft huff of air at the contact.

She does turn, then, and looks at Natasha warmly. It’s the first they’ve seen each other since Natasha was sent on a mission a week prior, and she looks exhausted. “Welcome home,” Maria murmurs, and the small smile that curls on Natasha’s lips is the most beautiful thing she’s seen in days.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at nxtalias on tumblr! :)


End file.
